Generally, a hinged closure has been in use for a long-term storage container for a liquid like and edible oil and molasses, etc. But the prior hinged closures have a problem that some contents still remain in the top surface end of the closure main body after the user dispenses the content of the container and closes the closure.
Further, owing to the remaining contents, the outer surface of the container can be polluted.
The prior closure can not control the discharge of the content so that the content of the container flows out of the container and pollutes the outside of the container.
To solve the above problem, KR Utility Model Publication No. 89-6831 disclosed a cap for liquid container that is designed such that it can uniformly flow out the content of the container.
Features of the utility model are that if the outer pressure is applied to the container, the content is dispensed through the extra spout, and the pressure is released, the remained content is sucked by the absorption force.
However, when the container is fallen, as the content remained in the cap is not drained, the content pollutes the container.
Another prior art of the present invention is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,332,131; 3,851,805; 3,873,005; 3,874,568; 3,881,643; 3,884,392; 4,081,108; 4,081,108; 4,756,451; 4,776,475; 4,903,870; 5,190,176; 5,524,799; 5,873,478 and KR Patent Application No. 2000-56308 of the inventor of the present invention.
The prior arts have an advantage that the cap can be opened and closed by one-touch manner, but those have disadvantages that the sealing is bad and the spout must be manually erected every time.